When the contacts are added in the related terminal operating system, they are input manually with a low speed and input errors easily occur. When there are many persons gathering together and when the persons need to add the contact information for each other, they can just press a button to start wifi, and open a hotspot. Then a scan request is initiated, and according to a wifi hotspot shared name, the name and contact information for each other are added into their own cellphones, which greatly facilitate adding contacts for the people, and save a lot of operations such as input.